


Sid fanfic🐭🥰

by LivPom



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Smut, bj, im literally so sorry, ratgirl - Freeform, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivPom/pseuds/LivPom
Summary: This is literally so dumb why did i take ur challenge seriously
Relationships: Sid x Ratgirl





	Sid fanfic🐭🥰

**Author's Note:**

> I can't say sorry enough for doing this.

After a long day of doing whatever ratgirls do, you walk in on a tired Sid inside his messy room. He was sat on the edge of his disheveled bed looking stressed as all hell. You walk over to him in a ratly manner. “How are y-you doing tonight daddy?” You ask the tired boy. He says nothing and that makes you feel bad. You even called him daddy, but he didn’t react at all. And you know Sid loves being called daddy.

You quickly sit by his side hugging the arm closest to you, but he didn’t respond in any way you were familiar with. “I can’t do this right now,” he finally says and you turn your head indicating to him that you didn’t understand what he was talking about. 

Little girl rats such as yourself weren’t very smart. “I’m really tired tonight sweetheart. I think I need some time by myself,” he says solemnly. 

You didn’t understand where this was all coming from. Sid had been ok earlier this morning and you wondered what had caused this extreme change of mood in him. “But I don’t wanna leave!” You whine acting like a brat in need of punishment. You hold on tightly to his arm and refuse to let go. “Get off of me!” He yells, the tone of his voice, scary and intimidating. 

You back away from him, letting go of his arm immediately, completely startled. You begin shaking and you can already feel the hot balls of liquid forming under your eyelids. 

You begin to cry and stand up to leave, but just as you did so the boy grabs you by your hand and turns you to face him. “I’m so sorry I yelled at you. That was wrong. I'm just tired,” he begins to whisper and your tears go full force as they roll down your cheeks. 

***  
“I know exactly what I can do to cheer you up daddy.” You say, bending over to unbuckle his pants. “I’m going to make you feel so god and then you’re going to stop being so grumpy!” You joke. “I told you I hate when you talk like that,” Sid says sitting back with his pants moved down and away from his crotch. You frown. “I’m sorry,” you apologise. “I won’t talk like that again,” you tell him, and he sighs nodding and closing his eyes. All you really wanted to do was please him. You wanted to make him feel special because he was to you.

As he begins to drift away to wherever he goes when he had his eyes glued shut like that, you go to work. You free his cock from his briefs and it is flaccid. It wasn’t hard to get him hard and ready for your mouth. It was very easy. You use the spit from your mouth and begin rubbing his cock. Slowly and methodically at first. While his penis begins to grow in size, Sid on the other hand didn’t produce any sort of reaction. That disappointed you, but it didn’t completely discourage your efforts.

Once you had his dick completely hard and looking nothing like the pathetic slab of meat it was before you gently take a hold of it and placed it on your pretty perfect lips and softly kiss the tip. Still nothing huh?

You use your tongue and begin licking his cock up and down. You didn't fully put it in your mouth just yet. You want to see first if anything you were doing had an effect on him. After 30 seconds you get something. His brows. He furrowes them just slightly. With that revelation excitements fills your heart and you take him in your mouth. 

The inside of your mouth is warm and wet and you look foward to watching Sid come undone as you suck him off to completion. Bopping you head up and down and down and up, the boys hand comes to your head. He was biting his lips, and his face was painted with pleasure...or agony?

“Stop,” Sid whispers, but you couldn’t hear him too preoccupied with your own high, and your own pleasure. 

“Stop!” He finally pushes you off of him and takes his dick out of your mouth. You whince at the pain of falling, closing your eyes as your ass hit the floor with force. “OW!” You yell.

“I think I’ve got to go,” he repeats over and over again as he put his cock back inside his trousers and wore his pants as fast as possible. You didn’t understand what was going on. 

Everything was just happening so fucking fast. You aren't sure if it was something you had done. For a second, you worry you might’ve bitten him, but that was ridiculous because you are certain you hadn’t. So then what was it? Before you can utter a word he was out of the bedroom door. You sit still on the floor confused and depressed. You waiti for him to come back. If he ever does.


End file.
